The 14 Gifts of Christmas
by Chaseha-Wing
Summary: oh no, Kurama's gonna be all alone for Christmas TTTT. Unless of course a spikyhaired demon can help him out of a lonly night. totally yaoi. and i don't own anything with yuyuhakusho...except a few comics books. yay books.


Chaseha: Alo, this is my first one shot I made 3 days after new years last year, though I decided to wait until now to let it out. (Didn't have an account), can u tell me if it's good?

Hiei: Just start the stupid thing.

Kurama: Hiei be nice! Maybe she'll reward u later.

Chaseha: Maybe! If u behave!

Hiei: Hn!

Chaseha: ok with out further dew, let the fic start…btw, the fic gets better after the beginning!

Thoughts- '…'

Speaking- "…" Ex: "Hello"

Mini actions- … ex: sigh during speeches.

* * *

**The 14 Gifts of Christmas**

"Yes mother…I understand…oh no, you have fun with Shu-chan and Mr.Hatanaka-…right, I mean father…I swear I'll be fine… hm, hahahaha, no mother I won't get hurt…of course marry Christmas and good bye… I love u too." Kurama then hung up the phone from his conversation with his mother. His father had convinced Shiori 2 weeks ago that she, him, and Kurama's new step brother to go on a trip to visit his family in Canada.

Kurama however, somehow convinced his mother to allow him to stay home. Though she did say she would be back for Christmas. Unfortunately, the all airplanes to Japan had been cancelled due to a huge snow storm that had suddenly appeared. (Yes that is unoriginal, but hey, a year ago that's all I could think of!)

At that moment it was Christmas Eve, 5:30 in the afternoon, and a certain smexy kitsune (that's right, smexy) had just heard the news. Sadly he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm so selfish…" he muttered, his eyes starting to water. "I had the chance to be with her and my new… **family**," he said the last word resentfully. "But I decided to stay so I could catch up on home work and get a _few_ things that I thought were important. Chances are _he_ won't even show, and Yukina… she will think the gifts are strange. sigh oh well."

With that he laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. However as expected, all that was on were Christmas specials, Christmas movies, and the log channel. (For people who don't know what the log is, it's a program during x-mas. It's a log resting on fire with music in the back ground.) He chose the log and fell asleep half and our later.

4 hours later dark, small and handsome demon started tapping on Kurama's bedroom window. "Damn it where are you baka-no-kitsune!" It was snowing harder outside and Hiei was drenched in water and snow.

Hiei heard a click and he opened the window immediately. However even though the window unlocked, there was no fox. "Strange…" the koorime thought. He then saw a few vines heading back to into a plant in a vase, next to the fox's bed. 'Dose he already know I'm here?' before he thought of an answer he saw a piece of paper on the floor. Usually Hiei would just leave it or not notice. But this, unlike usual, was the fox's room, in which case everything was always in tip-top shape. Curious, Hiei picked up the regarded paper and read:

**LIST:**

**Homework-** check

**Gifts:**

Hiei

Hatanaka

Shu-kun

Yusuke

Kuwabara

Touya

Jin

Genkai

Grandparents

**End List:**

"Gifts," Hiei muttered confused. He saw Yusuke earlier that day and he mentioned something about Christ-something. Was this about that?

'The fox knows all, so I'll ask him.' Doing a quick check using the Jagan eye to see who was in the house, he was happy to see that Kurama was the only one. So Hiei flickered down to where Kurama was, slightly surprised to see him sleeping in front of the TV.

'Baka-no-kitsune looks unprepared to fight and completely open.' Hiei was just about to push the _defenseless_ kitsune off the couch when a vine wrapped around his feet and before he knew it, he was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Just then Kurama awoke from sleep.

"Hello Hiei-san, have you came to hang out with me?" The red head asked with a smirk. Hiei just glared daggers at Kurama who laughed, only in tensing the koorime's glare.

"Get me down before I destroy all your plants, and house." Hiei threatened.

"Hn, fine!" Kurama said in a Hiei like way. The vines unwrapped themselves around Hiei's legs and Hiei somehow managed to fall on his feet (Don't ask how). "So Hiei, what did you come for?" Kurama asked cheerfully.

"Hn!"

Kurama sighed; he actually wished for once that Hiei would give him a strait answer for once.

"What's that?" Hiei asked pointing toward a tree with ornaments and flashing lights.

"That, Hiei-san is a Christmas tree."

"Christmas?" Hiei looked up at the red head with questioning eyes.

'My god he looks so absolutely adorable' thought the fox. "It's a ningen holiday that most celebrate around here." Kurama answered without emotion.

"Oh!"

"By the way Hiei-san, part f the tradition around Christmas is giving gifts, and your 14 right?"

Hiei was shocked but didn't show it. "When did you learn this?"

"I asked Yukina a while back how old she was, and she answered she was 14. Being twins you have to be the same age." The fox answered calmly.

"Hn, why dose it matter?"

"Because Hiei…I, um, got you a gift for each Christmas you ever missed." Hiei was shocked, why would the fox do that? "But Hiei-san," Kurama continued snapping Hiei out of his thoughts. "You have to open them in order. For you see, the gifts are for each year of you life also. So I got you a gift when you were 1, 2, 3 years and so on. Understand?"

"Hn!"

"Excellent, now let's have dinner" Kurama chimed happily.

"Fox…its 10:30," Hiei said pointing at a clock.

"So, I didn't eat, and you look hungry."

"Fine… but I want my sweet snow later!" Hiei responded.

"Deal!" Kurama reheated some food he found in the fridge. He made it yesterday, however there was too much, but was still pretty good. After dinner they had some ice cream, or in the glorious words of Hiei, 'sweet snow.' They hardly talked during the meals, which made he feel awkward because usually he couldn't get the fox to shut up.

"Kitsune!"

"Hai, Hiei-san." Kurama answered far too quickly for the koorime's liking.

"What's troubling you? And don't you dare say nothing or so help me fox I'll beat the truth out of you." Hiei growled out. Kurama was a bit taken back by the statement but quickly got over it.

"It's just that, I'm usually with my family right now and not having mother around feels a little weird. I think I'm just being selfish." Kurama looked down at his unfinished bowl of ice cream sadly.

"Baka-no-kitsune."

"Huh?" Kurama looked up, slightly confused at the koorime's words.

"You're so self_less _that when you desire one thing, just one, you feel selfish."

"Hiei I'm"-

"Damn it fox, don't interrupt me!" Hiei almost yelled at the red head.

'What did you just do then?' Kurama thought sarcastically.

"Anyway, the reason you're down is because you feel alone that your human mother is missing, right?" Kurama nodded. "Well then since your emotions are too weak at the moment, I'll stay with you for this Christmas thing. I have nothing better to do anyway."

Kurama was in shock. 1 because Hiei never talks that much, and 2 Hiei, THE Hiei, was staying for Christmas. Kurama felt his heart leap for joy, however forced his face to not show all of what he was feeling. "Do you mean it Hiei?" Kurama asked hopeful.

"Hn, hai baka-no-kitsune."

Kurama smiled happily, "Arigeto, Hiei-san."

Hiei was so glad that he was sitting down. For if Kurama had shown him a smile while he was standing, his legs would have buckled. Kurama was just so beautiful, and that beauty only increased when he smiled, as in truly smile.

Since they both didn't know what to say, they just ice cream, this time in a comfortable silence. (Hey from here on, after this, brackets will show mini events that happen when Hiei opens his gifts.)

"Hiei-san." Kurama said when they were done.

"Hn!"

"It's time to open your presents."

"Okay."

Kurama chuckled a bit. "My, my Hiei-san; you must be excited, you didn't grunt." Hiei just glared and Kurama laughed more.

When the 2 made it to the red head's bedroom, Kurama opened his closet to reveal a big box while Hiei got comfortable on the bed. Kurama then opened the giant box revealing 13 other boxes, smiling Kurama took out the first small box. "Happy 1st Christmas Hiei!" Kurama said tossing Hiei a wrapped up box. Hiei caught the box but just looked at it confused, and then he heard Kurama laugh so he quickly looked at the giggling fox.

"Hiei-san, you're supposed to open the box."

"Oh…hn!" Hiei then ripped the rapping paper off and opened the box. In side was a stuff toy fox!" "Kurama…"

"Hai?" Kurama said smiling.

"Why did you get me a fox?" Hiei asked examining the toy fox.

"Well you see Hiei-san; it was my first gift ever when I turned into a human. I called it Naru but you can rename it if you wish." Kurama said embarrassed.

'Well Kurama did say they were given by age, so if I were an enfant I think I would have enjoyed this.' Hiei thought. His next gifts, in order were 2.) A ball that couldn't melt. ("Your powers were probably out of control." Kurama explained as he watched Hiei put the ball on fire.).

3) Gloves with claws on the fingers ('The fox must have figured I was learning how to fight around then' Hiei thought.).

4.) A sword that was a bit small ("You were probably tiny back then" Kurama said only earning glares from Hiei.)

5.) Books to show you how to control fire. ("Face it Hiei, you're a bit sloppy." "I AM NOT" bicker bicker).

6.) Books on ningen sword fighting. ("I just thought you might be interested, and no Hiei, I don't want to test your sword abilities right now." Kurama said nervously reading Hiei's glare.)

7.) A journal. ("Do I need to know why you're giving me so many books?" Hiei asked eying the journal. "That ones just a stress reliever, and it'll burn anyone who tries to read it." Kurama explained. "Really" Hiei said smirking.)

8.) A new blue outfit that looked like the one he wore during the DT. ("Face it Hiei, you look good in blue and that shirt looked great on you." Kurama said smiling at the memory of Hiei in that shirt.)

9.) A new futon in case he slept over again. ("Fox, how did you get that into the box?" Hiei asked looking at the huge futon. "I'm not sure…")

10.) A gift card that allowed Hiei to eat free ice cream all year at a place called Mr. Tubs. (Hiei glomps Kurama. "HIEI GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF!!!" Kurama yelled blushing.)

11.) A crimson watch. ("See Hiei, it has a timer on it so you can keep track of your training" Kurama pointed out. "Oh" Hiei muttered.)

12.) Some gold for makai ("I admit Hiei I was running out of ideas!")

13.) Kuwabara's diary. ("Now you can blackmail him all you want, just promise me you won't tell him I gave this to you." Kurama said begging at the last part a little. "Deal!" Hiei said grinning evilly.)

Now it as time for the 14th gift, but there was no more things in the box. "Um, Hiei-san…"

"Yes fox?" Hiei answered.

"T-the 14th gift can't be wrapped…" Kurama said blushing slightly.

'The fox stuttered' Hiei thought shocked. 'Is something wrong? Best to ask,' "Kurama, are you feeling normal?" He asked.

"Hai…but um, Hiei… do you really want the last gift? And if you do can you promise me one thing?"

"Fox what is it?" Hiei asked annoyed.

"If you dislike it, could you pretend I never gave it, or at least still be my fighting partner?"

'Now why would I ever stop being his partner? I'd be terrified if I was against him… but I'll never admit it of course.' "Hn, fine whatever."

"Alright…please close your eyes and hold out your hand. Also don't open your eyes until I say so." 'Oh my god, I hope he doesn't hate me for this, but I can't keep it hidden anymore.'

Hiei did what he was told and closed his hand and held out his hand. He felt something being put into his hand and felt Kurama close his hand around his, so he was gently holding some thing. He didn't open his eyes however, and was surprised when he felt Kurama's other oft hand slowly lift his chin. 'What is my…I mean the fox doing?' Hiei thought confused.

Kurama looked into he's closed eyes; he hesitated for a moment, his hand still under Hiei's chin, his thumb gently stroking the soft skin. 'I hope he doesn't hate me after this.' Without a 2nd thought, he softly kissed Hiei's lips, which were surprisingly soft. He felt he's mouth open but thought it was a gasp so he stopped and pulled away.

Hiei was surprised when he felt Kurama's delicate lips connect with his, Hiei gasped in shock but still refused to open his eyes. When Kurama suddenly stopped kissing him and they were silent for a moment.

"You can open your eyes now. Kurama said and Hiei did as he was told. He was shocked to see Kurama look so close to tears, looking away towards his hand, he saw the most beautiful rose he ever saw. It was redder then usual and had black on the rim of the petals. It was almost as beautiful as the fox. No! Nothing compared to _**his**_ fox.

"Kitsune!" Hiei said. Kurama looked up quickly, but his eyes soon looked away.

"I'm sorry Hiei-san, I just thought…I…gomenasai, Hiei"- but Kurama found himself unable to finish, because Hiei had kissed the fox and slipped his tongue into his cavern. The fox was in a state of pure bliss and couldn't think. He wrapped his arms around the little koorime and Hiei put his hand behind the fox's head stopping him from escaping again while deepening the kiss. There was a battle of dominance in which Kurama won. Kurama then fell backwards hitting the mattress with Hiei over him.

Hiei then broke the kiss in need of air. Breathing hard, he looked down onto his fox. Kurama was beautiful and was looking up at him with loving eyes

"Kurama…I got you a gift." Hiei said. Green eyes widened in surprise.

"Hiei you didn't have too, and didn't you just learn about Christmas today?"

"I did, but I carry this with me all the time. So here!" Without getting off Kurama, Hiei took out a dark blue (because I see no reason y it should be back or red.) tear gem. That was forged into a necklace. Calmly he placed it over his fox's head and took out his hair from under the chain.

"Hiei-san…is this, yours?" Kurama asked looking down at it.

"Hai, it was the only one I ever shed."

The red head looked up with love filled eyes at Hiei. "It's the most beautiful gift I've ever gotten," Kurama said smiling. To Hiei, he looked like an angel, and felt almost unworthy; but had lost that thought when he heard what Kurama whispered in his ear next. "You know koi; I think it's almost time for bed. Would you care to join me tonight? It is rather cold."

"Didn't you always say once that there's no sex on the first date?" Hiei asked nervously unable to hide his small blush.

I didn't ask for sex, I asked if you wanted to sleep in the same bed. Unless of course, you want me to freeze tonight…." Kurama added the last part with mock sadness."

Hiei sighed, "Fine then kitsune."

Kurama smiled and put Hiei on his side so they were facing each other, then, happily, he covered them both with a blanket. After that he snuggled close to Hiei, curling slightly into a ball. "Good night Hiei-koi." Kurama muttered before quickly dozing off. Hiei was shocked that Kurama trusted him enough to fall asleep so close to him. Smiling Hiei kissed Kurama's forehead, before wrapping his arms around the fox' pulling him closer into his stomach, so his chin was rested on his fox's head.

"Good night Kurama-koi." With that, Hiei also fell asleep.

* * *

Yay it's posted. Anyway hope you enjoyed it, a Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good yaoi filled night! 


End file.
